Triforce Thoughts
by Kaoillanthe
Summary: [Ocarina of Time]: Thoughts of the 3 main characters before the final battle in Ganon's Tower. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series does not belong to me. It is © Nintendo. Thanks!

Triforce Thoughts

By Kaoillanthe (Kaoi, for short)

(Author's Note: This was my first fanfiction, just about the thought in each main character's head before the final battle. Revised 3-18-06 because it was short and... weird.)

-Link-

The giant building is a dark silhouette against the cloudy sky. I almost lose my nerve. It's all come to this-- the stones, the medallions, everything. Sometimes, I wish Navi hadn't woke me up that day; I could have lived a happy, peaceful life, with Saria and the others...

but I know that's impossible, even though I'm still only a kid.

Fate would never have allowed it. That evil man would have brought this apocalypse, this doomsday, seven years earlier than he did.

Ganondorf... the man of evil, the King of Gerudo, the monster that must-- has to-- barely feel human emotion.

I hate him.

I _hate_ him.

Honestly, it's a new emotion. I've never had a reason to hate anyone before. He ruined the beautiful land of Hyrule and kidnapped Zelda! _The_ Princess Zelda! The one who'd been helping me, urging me on when I wanted to quit. I have the highest respect for her, and so I swear by the power to repel evil that rests in my sword, the Master Sword, this ancient sword of legends and magic, and my Triforce of Courage that I will defeat Ganondorf, no matter what the cost! I silently walk across the rainbow bridge, nervously wondering whether it will give out, and my boots silently thump against the red carpet, which hopefully leads to the main room.

* * *

-Zelda-

Both my power as a sage and my power as a carrier of the Triforce fail me in my attempt to break the vile spell the man of darkness placed upon me. Nothing...

I stop struggling. What's the use of trying to attack something that never takes damage? I sit down as best as I can in the cramped crystal and contemplate the chain of events leading to this point.

I finally realize... this is all my fault.

If I hadn't motivated Link to open the Door of Time, Ganondorf wouldn't have gotten the Triforce, and none of this would have happened... I feel horrible, but it's not like I'm not used to it by now. I've been berating and blaming myself for this ever since seven years ago.

Every time I saw Death Mountain with a malevolent ring of fire hovering over it like some twisted halo; every time I felt the icy chills coming from Zora's River; every time I failed to save more lives from the destruction I sent into motion. Occasionally, it became too much to bear, and I needed Impa at my side, but she disappeared. I closed myself off; became another person-- the false Sheikah.

I send an icy glare at him as he continues to play his organ. But wait! He would have betrayed my father sooner if Link and I hadn't revealed his malicious intentions. That's right

I get it now--everything that's happened to us, to Link, to Hyrule-- all of this has been manipulated by fate, with help from the Goddesses. Oh Link, please hurry. You must stop him!

* * *

-Ganondorf-

I love to look at her. She's so helpless in my prison. I chuckle slightly as she glares at me.

The fool.

She and that bothersome boy should know by now that my power is unmatched by all. I resume my organ-playing, thinking of how I brought this insipid land to my knees. When I saw those two brats in the courtyard, I had no idea that they'd lead me to exactly what I needed. That bratty kid is probably still stuck in the Sacred Realm with that antique sage Rauru. Heh, even if he did escape, he couldn't rescue those foolish sages. They said they'd stop me, but they were no match for my legion of monsters. My army is unstoppable. Powerful. It couldn't have been defeated by one _child_ with a sword.

Just a minute... What's that? I sense a formidable power lurking around the castle...

It's like-- like nothing I've ever felt before! Countless false heroes have tried to storm my castle and failed; no one has ever even traveled this far inside.

It feels like the sages, but together...concentrated. Who could that be? No one could garner help from the sages except-- must be that kid!

Unthinkable.

I slam on the organ violently as I prepare myself for battle. He'll be here soon...

-End-


End file.
